


I can barely open my eyes (but I still see the sun)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Groping, Kuroo is the sappy one, M/M, Sappy, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki lie in bed together being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can barely open my eyes (but I still see the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> I will never apologize for this, sappy kurotsukki makes me breathless.

Usually, the morning time was reserved for resting lazily in bed ten minutes after the alarm went off, and then rushing to get into the shower so he wasn't late for class. Sometimes, on days where the alarm was switched off and nothing was planned for the day, it was hard to lie in bed though, and Kuroo ended up getting ready and subjecting himself to a morning run.

However, on those rare occasions when Kei would let him sleep over, Kuroo _loves_ lying in bed next to him. He (surprisingly) wakes up before Kei and can’t help himself when he ends up staring down at him, softly taking in all of his features and memorizing the way Kei’s eyelashes brush the tops of his cheeks, or how his lips seem to fix themselves in a permanent pout.

He especially can’t ignore how Kei seems to seek him out, even while asleep. His arms are always reaching to Kuroo’s side, hands clenching and unclenching, hoping to eventually grab onto any part of Kuroo. It’s the cutest thing and when Kei would wake up, wondering why he and Kuroo were so wrapped up in each other, Kuroo would simply shrug.

He didn't want him to suddenly become self-conscious and try to hold himself back, even while asleep. Of course, that was unlikely. He likes to think he has a bit of a wild influence of Kei.

Snickering, Kuroo ran a gentle hand down Kei’s side, his fingers stopping briefly to rub at the dips of his ribs, knowing that it tickles. Kei shifts and a quiet noise escapes his throat, his hands sliding from Kuroo’s waist up to his back.

Kuroo watches as Kei’s eyes flutter open slowly and his mouth purses sleepily. He squints as his eyes finally are able to focus in front of him and Kuroo laughs quietly before swooping in and kissing him swiftly on the lips.

“Good morning…” Kei stares at him before his honey colored eyes widen comically and a hand flies up to cover his mouth.

“Don’t kiss me and I haven’t brushed my teeth!” Kuroo grins and scoots closer, pulling Kei into his chest with his arms around his waist, one dipping sneakily beneath the waistband of his sleeping shorts to pinch the top of his butt.

“Well, I haven’t brushed mine either, is that a problem?” Kei blushes and seems to consider it before he starts trying to untangle himself from Kuroo’s arms.

“It’s different for me. Let go.” Kuroo whines and holds on tighter, briefly hearing the small gust of air that escapes Kei. He nuzzles his neck and softly kisses over a bruise from the night before, mouthing over it.

“I’ll allow you five minutes but then you have to hurry and get back so you can warm me up.”

Kei huffed out a laugh and pulled out of Kuroo’s grip, rolling off the bed.

“It’s not even cold.” He picked up his glasses from the bed side table and as he walked around the foot of the bed, Kuroo admired the way he walked, and held himself. He noticed another mark he’d left directly on the back of Kei’s neck, too low to be covered by his hair. He grinned because he remembered that position very clearly.

When Kei closed the door to the bathroom, Kuroo sighed and threw back the blanket, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed and rising with a stretch. He tugged lightly on his sleep pants that’d ridden up and fished his toothbrush from his pants pocket, which were lying on the floor, moving swiftly to the bathroom just down the stairs.

He’d feel a bit weird if Kei brushed his teeth and he didn’t, it’d make him feel like a yuck mouth.

As he descended the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Kei’s older brother moving into the kitchen.

“Morning Nii-chan~.” Akiteru turned around at the voice and his eyes widened when he saw Kuroo.

“Oh…hello Kuroo-san. Good morning.” Kuroo pouted.

“You’re making this weird. Just call me ‘Kuroo’.” Akiteru chuckled and moved to make a cup of coffee.

“Good morning then Kuroo. I assume Kei is upstairs still sleeping?”

Kuroo shook his head and leaned his hip against the counter, tilting his head.

“No, he’s in the bathroom, where I should actually be right now so…” Akiteru nodded and shooed him away, smiling softly.

“Yes of course, please allow me to let you go and feed off my baby brother’s purity.” Kuroo choked out a laugh before sending a playful look at him.

“You know-“

“Tetsurou!”

Kuroo winced and waved before he tiptoed toward the bathroom, calling out a ‘be right there Kei!’

Akiteru snickered quietly and watched the coffee drip, fingers drumming on the counter while he inwardly made fun of his baby brother and his odd choice in company.

Afterwards, when Kuroo was done brushing his teeth and throwing some water on his face, he moved up the stairs by two’s and crept into Kei’s room, smiling when he saw the other boy already lying in the bed, his glasses back off and the blanket covering him up to the chin.

“Kei~.”

Kuroo moved closer and snuggled under the blanket reaching out to pull Kei closer into his arms as he pushed his face into the crook of Kei’s neck.

“Did you know your brother just propositioned me?”

Kei laughed quietly and shifted his long fingers through Kuroo’s bed hair. He dipped his face down and sniffed before yanking slightly on the locks.

“My brother didn’t ‘proposition’ you, liar…and didn’t you say five minutes?” Kuroo snickered.

“Small detour…but you know, I wouldn’t be opposed…”

Kei made a ‘tch’ sound and Kuroo lazily placed kisses up his neck, pecking him lightly on the lips. He grinned and pushed his feet against Kei’s, his grin growing when Kei hissed and moved his feet away.

“Stop talking Tetsurou, that’s weird.”

Kuroo laughed quietly and Kei sighed against his lips, giving him a short kiss. He trailed his hands down from Kuroo’s hair and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him into another chaste kiss.

It was quiet as they simply traded kisses, both wrapped in the other’s arms and their legs tangled. Kuroo flicked his fingers without purpose beneath the waistband of Kei’s shorts, rubbing his fingers deeply into his lower back.

“Are you still cold…?” Kuroo smiled at Kei’s murmured words, making the other kiss his teeth briefly. He was sure that Kei actually thought that he was cold, and it was insanely cute, even though they had a heater right in the corner of the room.

“Hmm, just a little bit…get closer.” Kei moved closer into his arms, (if possible, because they were already so close to each other to start with) willingly pushing his feet onto Kuroo’s.

Kuroo was still laughing at the look of disgust when Kei pushed forward and licked into his mouth, a breathless whimper being the only warning before Kei’s hands clenched onto his arm and attempted to pull in closer, the only problem being that they were already chest to chest, knees to knees. There was no more space between them.

Kuroo couldn’t help but to move his hand lower and let the other join, cupping Kei’s ass in both hands with a sigh.

Kei copied the sound before giving Kuroo a small, adorable smile, which Kuroo just _had_ to kiss and bite at until his lips were blushing red. Kei swallowed a whine as Kuroo assaulted his lips, and when Kuroo stopped, he had to take a bit of a breath before he spoke.

“Are you trying to start something?” Kei raised an eyebrow at Kuroo’s put off pout.

“I just wanted to lie here with you, why my actions are being taken for something impure and filthy, I don’t know.”

Kei shrugged and moved to nip ‘innocently’ at Kuroo’s ear.

“Maybe it has something to do with your hands groping me beneath my shorts?”

Kuroo grinned mischievously and flexed his fingers on Kei’s skin, squeezing gently.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that, groping your what?”

Kei rolled his eyes and bumped Kuroo’s nose with this own, his eyelashes sweeping lightly over Kuroo’s cheek.

“My gluteus maximus.” The words rolled off his tongue sensually, yet Kuroo couldn’t help the snort and laughter that escaped him.

“Freakin’ nerd.”

Kei shrugs and nuzzles his face into Kuroo’s neck, sniffing and smelling his natural scent. He pushed a hand between them and playfully pinched at Kuroo’s stomach.

“I think I’m getting sleepy again.”

Kuroo snickered at the words, thinking briefly how it was nice to just lie here for a while. It’s not like every time they’re lying in bed, they’re having sex or some semblance of it. Expect it kind of is. Not that Kuroo is complaining, not at all. Just that, even though they could have, even though there were moments that he did want to roll Kei onto his back and ravish him until he was drooling and gasping out his name—it just wasn’t needed.

Like exactly now.

The only thing Kuroo felt that he _had_ to do right now was memorize everything about Kei as he drifted off into sleep.

Even after Kei has long gone back to sleep and Kuroo himself is falling victim to slumber, his eyes are still catching new little quirks about Kei, at half-mast, though catching every movement.

When he finally gives up on fighting sleep, he can’t help but to deny those who liken Kei to the moon, because as he loops a finger around a lock of Kei’s golden hair, he honestly finds himself looking at the brightest, most radiant person he knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. I should write a little extra thing about what I was originally going to do because, hahaha, this was not it.


End file.
